


I Want To Believe

by raging_storm



Series: Titanic [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Best Friends, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_storm/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: Tyler and Josh have split opinions about aliens, but Josh is a stout believer in science.





	I Want To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble.

Josh is watching E.T. for about the sixtieth fucking time when Tyler comes ambling down the steps at one in the afternoon. Hair all mussed from sleep, bags under eyes, yawning, Tyler stops when he sees Josh curled up on the couch, one hand on the remote, and frowns. "Dude, you've seen that movie, like, sixty times."

"Yeah, I know." Josh pauses it, looking up. "Want to watch with me?"

"Uh. Not really," Tyler says, rubbing his eyes with both hands. "I think I'll make breakfast."

"Breakfast? It's one o'clock," Josh says, and frowns. 

Tyler freezes. "Shit, it is? Shit!"

Josh winces. Tyler's New Year's resolution is getting up before noon. Although he can't really fault Tyler, the house is cold and it's a nice, lazy Sunday. Who can blame him for not wanting to get out of bed? Or rather, for getting a healthy amount of sleep? Tyler is an all-nighter type of guy. Sleeping till one is honestly probably the only way he's ever going to get enough sleep.

"Make breakfast, then come watch with me," Josh tries again, and this time Tyler nods. 

"Shit. Okay," he says, nodding his head, and both of them know it's his way of making up for flaking on his resolution, because Josh is an absolute stickler for that kind of thing. It's really just a bribe so he won't get chewed out later, but fine, Josh can roll with that. 

Josh fiddles with a frayed thread on the couch cushion as Tyler ambles to the fridge, pulling out the necessary ingredients for eggs. 

"Honestly, Josh, E.T. is such a fucking cheeseball of a movie," Tyler remarks as he pulls a pan from a drawer. 

And Josh freezes, because nobody, not even Tyler, gets to talk shit about E.T. "What did you say?" he says, even though he knows full well what Tyler said. "Did you just trash a classic?"

"Classic?" Tyler scoffs. "Aliens aren't even fucking real."

"It's called suspending your disbelief," Josh says, "and of course they are. They're real, Tyler. They're up there on the, the moon or something."

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot." Tyler cracks an egg into his pan.

"At least I believe in science."

"I never said I didn't believe in science!"

Josh twists on the couch to face his friend. "Next you're going to say the moon landing was faked."

Tyler pulls a face, spatula dangling bits of egg, and snorts. "Wasn't it?"

"That's it. You're coming here and watching a classic with me. Now. Apparently I need to educate you on cold, hard facts." Josh smiles. Tyler smiles back.

"Will do."

After all, it's a lazy Sunday. Nothing much else to do.


End file.
